


Kobiecy Śmiech

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, był dobrym bratem gotowym na wszelkie poświęcenie dla dobra braci, na wszelki wypadek, nie mam pojęcia jak tagować jeśli ktoś ma jakieś uwagi dajcie znać poprawię archive warnings etc, nocne wiedźmy powinny być tagiem na przemoc samym w sobie, savage przed przemianą, zabracy na dathomirze są niewolnikami kobiet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: "Zabrakowie na Dathomirze nie szukali z własnej woli kobiet. Te zawsze przychodziły same, kiedy chciały znów zabawić się. Ich pojawienie się w wiosce zwiastowało śmierć. Ilekroć wiedźma zawitała w czyimś domu, zawsze zabierała coś ze sobą - życie niewolnika albo jego zdrowie, jego zmysły, jego godność - kawałek po kawałku, aż z Zabraka nie pozostało nic. Śmierć brata była bolesną stratą, lecz śmierć ta była dużo bardziej łaskawsza niż powolne niszczenie ducha."





	Kobiecy Śmiech

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny prezent dla znajomej osoby. Tym razem skupiony na postaci Savage przed przemianą.

Kobiecy śmiech prześladował go od najdawniejszych wspomnień. Był głośny i dźwięczny, a jednocześnie okrutny, pełen szyderstwa. Savage powinien do niego przywyknąć, w końcu co innego niewolnik mógł uczynić? I bywały dni, te rzadkie, spokojne chwile, kiedy Nocne Siostry nie kłopotały się pamiętaniem o jego istnieniu, kiedy ich śmiech nie znaczył nic. Kiedy był tylko on i jego tak samo zniewoleni bracia, zajęci pracą i treningiem i, czasem, opowieściami przy ognisku. Strawy nigdy nie mieli za wiele, ale brak pożywienia wynagradzał wspólny posiłek, ta ulotna chwila bezpieczeństwa kiedy razem udało im się przetrwać kolejny dzień, a noc pozwoliła ukryć minione upokorzenie.

 

Zabrakowie na Dathomirze nie szukali z własnej woli kobiet. Te zawsze przychodziły same, kiedy chciały znów zabawić się. Ich pojawienie się w wiosce zwiastowało śmierć. Ilekroć wiedźma zawitała w czyimś domu, zawsze zabierała coś ze sobą - życie niewolnika albo jego zdrowie, jego zmysły, jego godność - kawałek po kawałku, aż z Zabraka nie pozostało nic. Śmierć brata była bolesną stratą, lecz śmierć ta była dużo bardziej łaskawsza niż powolne niszczenie ducha.

 

Zabrakowie na Dathomirze nie szukali z własnej woli kobiet. Ale Savage nie miał innego wyboru, jak przedrzeć się przez zaspy do tymczasowego obozowiska ich władczyń, paść na kolana i błagać o pomoc. Tegoroczne plony były mizerne do tego stopnia, że ledwo starczyło im na daninę dla Nocnych Sióstr. Zima zaś była nie mniej okrutna niż same wiedźmy. Zabrakowie nie mieli jak się chronić przed ostrymi szponami chłodu, nie mieli ciepłej strawy by rozgrzać wyziębłe ciała, ani zapasów lekarstw, by zapewnić opiekę wszystkim chorym. Jego bracia cierpieli - by im pomóc, Savage był gotów oddać swoją duszę.

 

Nocne Siostry żyły w swojej fortecy u podnóża gór. Stamtąd Matka Talzin rządziła zarówno swoimi córkami, jak i niewolnikami żyjącymi w małych wioskach, jak ta w której urodził się sam Savage. W pobliżu każdej znajdowało się obozowisko, w którym urzędowały silne i sprytne zwiadowczynie - oczy i uszy dla potężnej Matki. Mówiły w jej imieniu, a ich słowa były świętością. Nawet jeśli przybyły tylko do wioski pognębić mężczyzn, wychłostać, zarżnąć, lub zaspokoić swoją własną chuć. Zabrakowie mogli tylko paść im do stóp i dziękować za  _ zaszczyt _ jaki ich wtedy spotkał, choć kobiety potrafiły godzinami się nimi zabawiać. 

 

Nocne Siostry było niebywale trudno zaspokoić.

 

W zimie zaś nie działo się za wiele, toteż wiedźmy szukały rozrywki na własną rękę. Ku radości Savage, w obozowisku zastało tylko kilka zwiadowczyń. Jego błagalne prośby zostały przyjęte śmiechem, lecz nie ustąpił. Był gotów oddać życie, swoją godność, duszę,  _ wszystko _ byleby uzyskać pomoc dla umierających braci.

 

Kobiety były na tyle znudzone, by przychylnym okiem spojrzeć na zdesperowanego Zabraka. Ich pomoc miała swą cenę, na szczęście zadowoliły się tylko jego ciałem.

 

A dokładnie językiem.

 

Savage starał się zapomnieć o silnych szczękach Rancora, którymi ogromny potwór potrafił przeciąć żywą istotę w pół; o ostrych szponach kończących długie, umięśnione łapy. Usilnie starał się tym bardziej nie myśleć co drapieżny stwór zrobi z nim, jeśli sprowokuje bestie do ataku. Było to trudne, kiedy przed sobą miał do zaspokojenia nabrzmiałe, twarde przyrodzenie Rancora, ulubionego wierzchowca wiedźm. Bestia sama miała z dobre pięć metrów wysokości, toteż jego członek był stanowczo za duży, by móc go wziąć do ust - najwyżej sam koniuszek, co Savage uczynił, ssąc wrażliwy organ najlepiej jak potrafił, jednocześnie masując i drażniąc całą jego długość rękoma. Ilekroć sprawił stworzeniu przyjemność, stwór nagradzał go ni to warknięciem, ni to jękiem przyjemności. Savage z całych sił starał się skupić na tych nikłych wskazówkach, od których zależało życie jego braci - a także jego własne zdrowie. Dźwięki Rancora były dużo przyjemniejsze aniżeli nieustanny, okrutny śmiech kobiet. 

 

Skóra Rancora była twarda i szorstka w dotyku - tak twarda, że potrafiła oprzeć się sile strzału z blastera. Na szczęście Savage, członek potwora był najwrażliwszą częścią stwora, jakże podatną na dotyk i pieszczoty. Pulsował podnieceniem, drgał, nabierał masy a ilekroć Savage wyczuł zmianę, ilekroć usłyszał błagalny jęk z gardła stwora, podwajał swoje starania. 

 

Liżąc i ssąc powoli przesuwał się ku dolnej części członka. Dłońmi co rusz uciskał trzon, to tarł nimi wzdłuż przyrodzenia, by tarciem przynieść kolejną falę przyjemności. Widząc, że potwór niecierpliwie przestępuje z łapy na łapę, Savage postanowił zaryzykować i schylił się ku jądrom. Tak jak prącie, jądra rancora były ogromne i wrażliwe na czułości. Savage przyssał się do nich, jak zgłodniałe dziecko do sutka matki, wolną ręką zaś drapał spodnią część nabrzmiałego członka tuż przy samym trzonie. 

 

Kiedy rancor zaczął trząść się z podniecenia, Zabrak porzucił pieszczenie jądra i intensywnie począł na powrót lizać i trzeć końcówkę nabrzmiałego, szaleńczo pulsującego prącia. Stwór zaryczał głośno, lecz Savage nie zaprzestał pieszczot, nawet kiedy sperma wylała się z członka niczym woda z fontanny. Na moment nie mógł oddychać, gdy biel trysnęła na jego twarz i tors. Był zdezorientowany, przerażony, tak bardzo zmęczony. Dłonie drżały mu, lecz czy z bólu, czy upokorzenia, nie był pewien. Śmiech kobiet brzmiał jak najczystsze dzwoneczki. Był to okrutny dźwięk.

 

Ich śmiech prześladował go, kiedy wręczyły mu niewielki flakonik magicznego eliksiru - za mały by wszystkich nim uleczyć. Savage wiedział, że niebawem będzie musiał tu powrócić i błagać o więcej i pieścić kolejnego potwora - rancora lub jedną z wiedźm - lecz podziękował bijąc im pokłony, nim go odprawiły smagając biczem po plecach. Ich śmiech prześladował go, kiedy zmywał śniegiem nasienie bestii i kiedy pośpiesznie wracał do wioski. Ich śmiech prześladował go jeszcze długie dni i noce po tym wydarzeniu. Lecz jego bracia byli warci każdego poświęcenia.

 

Savage wiedział, że kiedyś nadejdzie czas, kiedy kobiecy śmiech przestanie mieć znaczenie. Kiedyś, na pewno los się odmieni i to on będzie się śmiać… lub  śmierć upomni się o niego i zaoferuje wieczną ciszę.

 


End file.
